Lugia's Awakening
by UberDragonox
Summary: Lucius has just turned twelve and he was ready for the Festival of the Beginning, but what would come out of that portal and what would his destiny be?
1. The Beginning

**Author's Notes**

*** As this is my first story and I came up with it in bed, it might not be as good as it could be, but I've tried my best and I am going to continue with this, thanks for reading! Enjoy!***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon, just this story**

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning

A girl walked along the shoreline. Her beautiful black hair shone in the silver moonlight. She had an expressionless face, as if she was thinking. The peaceful waves gently hit the rocks as a long deep sound came out from the ocean. A twinkle came from the girls blue eyes. Lugia was awake...

Lucius couldn't wait for the ceremony. He had just turned twelve and it was nearly the Festival of The Beginning. This was when each child who had turned twelve would be given a pokèmon. Then, whether the child wanted to go to an adventure or go to contests it was their choice. The pokèmon would be given to them by a mystical portal and what the pokèmon would be was random. But its stats would depend on the child's reputation. Troublemakers were likely to receive a low stat pokèmon while good ones were given high stats. Anyhow, Lucius couldn't care less, he was going to be able to go on an adventure. That was all that mattered.

"Mum, I'm going out!" Lucius shouted.

"Okay, but don't go too far, be back before the ceremony, and could you please go to the grocers? I need ingredients for dinner, the list is on the fridge!" His mum replied.

"Okay, I'll be back soon!" And with that, he left.

He dashed across the familiar streets as the wind blew into his brown hair. His green eyes were shining from excitement as he thought about his pokèmon. His own pokèmon! Lucius couldn't believe it. He thought nothing could ruin his day, when he bumped into something.

Marcus, William and Brian. The three bullies who would pick on children that were weaker or smaller than them. Marcus was bulky and as clever as a dim lightbulb, he was the obvious leader. William was lean and tall, he was pretty much the weakest of the group and he would hold people's arms back as Marcus pummelled them, and Brian, the brains of the team. How he got into the gang, no one knows, but he was just as bad

"What do you want?" Lucius asked, with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Whoa, calm down tiger, we're not here to do anything to you," Marcus replied, "We're just here to remind you what a terrible pokèmon you're gonna get."

"Yeah, a puny Magikarp, probably!" William said, and the whole gang chortled.

"It's just a shame that your not gonna be as good as us, but don't worry, we'll have saved you a spot on a seat," Brian joined in, "the loser's seat!" Again, the group snickered.

"I don't care what I get, cause if I train it with care, it'll be greater than you'll ever be!" Lucius shouted. The gang was taken aback but they weren't gonna be shot down.

"Listen punk, we don't let anyone talk that way to us, and we never will." Marcus pushed Lucius against the wall and spoke threateningly, "If I ever catch you being cheeky to us, I'll have your head!" Marcus let go and he turned back to the group. They went towards the town square as Lucius stared at them. He quickly got back up and ran towards the grocers. This was not going to be his best day, but it would be a good day, he thought hopefully.

Author's Notes

***I hoped you liked it! Please leave a comment about how I could improve in the next chapter, thanks for reading!***


	2. The Ceremony

Author's Note

*** Chapter Two of Lugia's Awakening! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review or a comment, thanks!***

Lucius trudged back home, with heavy bags in both hands. Suddenly a loud fanfare was heard. It was these fanfares that marked the beginning of the festival. This is it, the moment he'd been waiting for. It was the beginning of a new journey.

Lucius raced back home, he felt he had the wind in his feet and in no time, he was back.

"Good lord, Lucius, where have you been! Did you get the groceries?" His mum asked.

"Yeah, mum! Can't stay for long, gotta go!" Lucius replied excitedly. He threw the groceries on the floor and ran off towards the town square, where the ceremony was held.

"That boy!" His mum sighed. "I hope he'll be alright..."

Lucius ran to the town square, as he went along he heard the announcer say,

"Welcome, to the 678th annual Festival of The Beginning!" A round of applause and cheer came from the audience. "Now, I hope that everybody is here. We will block the entrance to our youngsters in 3!" Oh God, he thought, please hold on!

"2!" No, he had to get there in town! He may never be able to get a pokèmon!

"1..."

"No, please wait!" Lucius abruptly stopped the announcer and joined the crowd of soon-to-be trainers.

"Well, with that out of the way, let the ceremony begin!" A series of whoops and claps drowned out every other sound. With that the first person stepped up...

From Bulbasaur to Happiny, from Pidgey to Gibble, the rows and rows of people started to decrease and more and more pokèmon appeared. It was finally Marcus, William and Brian's turn. This, Lucius had to see, would all his years of getting finally pay off?

"One at a time please." The announcer told them.

"Don't care!" They replied in unison, with that they ran towards the portal and waited.

There was a flash and a bang, as a massive cloud of smoke enveloped the whole area. Out of the mist came out... The gang who had been knocked out because of the explosion and three Magikarp.

"What?! Three Magikarp?!, how more useless can they get!" Marcus shouted in rage. Just then all three pokemon were sucked back in.

"My, my," the announcer said, "this is quite rare for a Magikarp to appear, or for them to get sucked back in. You must have been very horrible people to receive no pokèmon at all."

A smile broke across Lucius' face. Wow, three Magikarps AND they were sucked back in! Now this was unexpected but just as sweet.

Finally, Lucius' turn arrived. He stepped towards the portal and closed his eyes. He waited. Silence. Nothing happened. He waited more, yet nothing happened.

Suddenly, a soft yet loud voice of a woman came from the portal

"I cannot see the future of this child. It is too dim to look and therefore, I cannot give him a companion!" And with that, the portal closed. This was lucky because he was last in line.

"My goodness, the Goddess of the Portal spoke, this has not happened since 300 years ago!" Well, the goddess always has something planned so don't feel down, child. It'll be fine..." The announcer tried to comfort Lucius as much as he could, but with no luck. Lucius thought his life was ruined, but far above at the top of a chapel, a girl smiled and she knew something no one else did.

Author's Note

*** I hope you enjoyed. I'll probably release one chapter per day or two days, anyhow thanks for reading!***


	3. A Flicker of Hope

Author's Note  
***Sorry guys, but this will be a short one. I'm really tired and I don't really have a story line so I can't continue on that easily. Anyhow, hope you enjoy***

Lucius walked to his house very slowly. He thought about what the goddess had said. She couldn't see my future? He thought to himself, heck my life must get more worse and troubled as each day passes.  
"Don't think that," a girl's voice said. Lucius quickly turned around. A young girl was standing in front of him. "You have a great destiny ahead of you, so it's disappointing for you to give up now." She smiled and gave him a playful nudge. "But that can't be accomplished without a pokèmon can it?" She handed him a pokèball and disappeared into a big cloud of smoke that had come from nowhere.  
"What..." Lucius muttered, he had nearly forgot about the pokèball. "Hmm, might as well see what it is." He threw it into the air with no enthusiasm at all. He thought it'll probably be pranksters mocking me for not getting a pokèmon.  
"Aro!" A small voice came from the floor.  
"Huh?.. Oh My God." Lucius could not believe his eyes. There was a small Aron just staring at him blankly.  
"Aro! Aro! Aron!" It cried joyfully. It came up to his legs an started rubbing affectionately. Lucius picked it up and looked at it closely.  
"Well, you're a friendly one aren't ya!" Lucius looked at it and hugged it close. His own pokèmon! It felt metalic and hard yet warm. "Come on little guy, we'll be the best partner in the whole of town! No, Kanto, Johto, Hoene. Heck, even Sinnoh and Unova.!" The Aron seemed to like the idea. Maybe this day won't be that bad after all...

***Yep really short, nevertheless hope you enjoyed!***


End file.
